


Talent

by mew_tsubaki



Series: Pastime & others [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kono & Aka & Suzu have cameos, M/M, Onaga stop pls, Washio stop pls, also Washinaga is INFURIATINGLY CUTE DAMMIT, bc it's about time i think about my owl OCs, there are some OCs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Time moves on, and Washio identifies a few major things in his and Onaga's relationship.





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Washio being completely adorable. Save me. ;w; Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This is the sequel to "Pastime" and will make more sense if you read that first.

He'd be lying if he said he doesn't miss the small, inquisitive, dark eyes following him around campus, on the court, in the clubroom, on the way home.

Of course he does. It's hard to shake something once it's become the norm, but Washio feels that doesn't exactly sum up things correctly. He's somewhat accustomed to others staring at him—he has been since this scary face of his settled in during middle school and still frightens new classmates even in university off—but it's _different_ when it's Onaga doing the staring. Washio cares that Onaga does the staring. Washio _prefers_ it when Onaga does the staring.

So that's why Washio, ever the good, rule-abiding student, hops the train between lectures and arrives at Fukurodani during the high school's lunch break and sneaks onto the grounds by the athletic fields, hoping he might get to see that pair of eyes light up over the surprise.

At times like these, Washio is glad he's not attending the same university as his friends. A few weeks have passed since their high school graduation, and everyone's all over the place but not very far. Last Washio's heard, Bokuto is one demonstration away from going pro, Komi's waitlisted and bumming it at Sarukui's new apartment while the latter starts classes, and Shirofuku is breezing through her general studies and finding the time to help Konoha study for even more entrance exams. And Washio… Washio, himself, commutes from home to K-G Uni. He's the only one attending K-G Uni, and he's glad because this way he doesn't have to endure the friendly teasing of the others over bending (not _breaking_ , because Washio's never been a rule-breaker) the rules so he can make extra time to see his boyfriend.

The original plan was to slip in by the athletic fields, but Washio stops when he notices Onaga's form by the edge of the boys' soccer field covered by shady trees. He nearly calls out to the second year, but he refrains because Onaga's not alone.

Akaashi is the first to notice Washio, and he tips his head to his senior from where he and Suzumeda, sporting a brand-new bob that very nearly makes her unrecognizable, sit on a bench. Suzumeda spies him next, and she smiles widely and waves him over. "Washio-senpai!"

Onaga stops the ball kicked at him without a second thought, and he ignores the other boys while he wipes his face with his shirt and turns in Washio's direction. His eyes widen and do, indeed, light up upon seeing him.

" _Ona-GA_!" the blond boy with curly fringe howls. He and a heavy-set guy Washio also vaguely recalls from club motion wildly for the ball back.

"Hold on a sec!" Onaga promises, and he motions to another boy, tinier than the other three, who nods patiently at Onaga when the others groan.

Washio rests a hand on the wire fence and peeks around Onaga's shoulder when the second year nears. "Soccer?"

Onaga laughs. "I can play, but volleyball's my first love. Kamui-senpai's a diehard fan and insists on playing whenever the weather's good."

"…the year _just_ started."

"And we've played every day so far. I know." Onaga moves to stand more in front of Washio, like a wall blocking him from the others' view, and he rests his hand on the wire fence, too. His fingers curve around the top of Washio's hand, and it feels as if it's been too long, as if Onaga's hands get bigger and rougher every time they meet. Only a week has passed, though, since Washio last popped up at Fukurodani, and they last saw each other three nights ago when they met up after Onaga's practice to grab dinner together.

Washio motions with his chin. "They'll get annoyed if you don't return soon."

"Probably. But they can coax Kuroda to join in when Kamui-senpai gets impatient. I'll just have to apologize to Chibi Kamui later."

The alum stares at Onaga, and the latter laughs again.

"Kamui-senpai's little brother, the tiny one. He's a first year, a libero. …sorry. It must be confusing, all these players you don't exactly know."

Well, that's not entirely true. Washio doesn't know "Chibi Kamui" at all, and he only knows Kuroda began last year, same as Onaga. But Washio blocked with Ogasawara before Onaga came along, and Kamui is, in Shirofuku's words, "the lovechild of Konoha and Bokuto but with the 'dramatic volume' knob turned all the way up and ripped off." But none of that is important enough to waste time on, so Washio shrugs in thanks. Instead, he stares up at Onaga (is it even possible for Onaga to have grown yet another inch, the way he towers over him?) and smiles slowly. "Happy birthday, by the way."

It's not the exertion of soccer that turns Onaga's lightly tanned cheeks a faintly salmon color. He grins and bends his head closer, as if he could kiss Washio right then. "Thank you, Washio-senpai." His fingers curl more around Washio's hand, and Washio opens his hand until their fingers are twined together through the wire. It wouldn't be comfortable if it weren't Onaga.

"Onaga!" Ogasawara calls just as Kamui starts to yowl about lunch almost being over.

Onaga whines a bit under his breath…no, it's closer to a growl, and Washio's surprised by the sound from someone so sweet as Onaga Wataru. "Already…?" He looks back to Washio, and his eyes slowly rove over his boyfriend as if it'll be a year before they meet again. Onaga slouches. "Any chance we could continue later? I've got practice, but I can take a later train home."

It's a nice thought. Onaga's parents know about them because Onaga's much closer to them than most teenagers tend to be with their parents, and he could barely contain his happiness the week after Washio, far too shyly for his liking, managed to confess he'd like to spend time with Onaga outside of school, too. So much had happened all at once back then—their confession (because everything had turned out to be mutual), Onaga telling his parents, the Spring High qualifiers. Washio and Onaga had a busy autumn. But… "No. I'm sure your parents are expecting you home, tonight of all nights, Onaga." Though it stings to say it. Washio internally grimaces. He really is a goody-two-shoes, isn't he?

Onaga raises his eyebrows, though his smile is small, soft, and understanding. He's a good kid, too. Washio's been a role model for him.

(Except for the whole falling for a kouhai thing. But, details.)

"Maybe this weekend?"

Washio blinks. Another first with Onaga—him asking. Not that Onaga's complacent, but he's always followed Washio's lead until now. The change has Washio taking a moment to get back on his feet, mentally. "Uh. Yes. I believe so."

A smile as warm as the sun threatens to blind him. "Great! I'll text you later, Washio-senpai," Onaga adds. Texting with Washio means full sentences or lengthy emails, in truth, but the sentiment is appreciated. And Onaga punctuates his goodbye with a quick squeeze of Washio's hand before he breaks away, from Washio, from the fence, and jogs back to catch up with his new team.

Ah, that's right. His new team. A new lineup of regulars.

Washio watches enviously as Onaga, a good vice-captain despite being blindsided by Akaashi's last-minute surprise decision barely two weeks ago, rallies their group inside the building with Suzumeda's help. Onaga's the last one in, and he waves heartily before disappearing, too. And Washio misses being on a team with Onaga.

A team really is better with Onaga on it.

* * *

University's not so bad when he has plans to look forward to—plans that involve Onaga, of course.

"Washio…!"

…but university tests his patience on days when Shirofuku has too full a course-load and sends Konoha off to his best friend.

"Washio," Konoha pesters again, and he reaches across the outdoor stone study table to splay his fingers across Washio's textbook and disrupt his studying.

Even without looking up, Washio knows the blond grins; he can hear it. But he simply switches to writing notes down from what he just read. "Konoha," he deadpans without even missing a beat.

Konoha snickers. "C'mon. Play hooky, just this once."

The taciturn owl pauses to give Konoha a long look.

"Oh, _come on_. It's not that bad. You can't study all the time." He cups his cheek in his palm and looks at the lecture hall behind his friend. "Have…you even checked?"

"For what?"

"To see if they have a volleyball team."

They don't. It's a small club of casual enthusiasts, but Washio's not much bothered by this fact. He envies Onaga his new team, but Washio is sentimental over this matter. _His_ team was the one he played on last year. Playing on a new one just doesn't fit well with Washio.

"Been to see Onaga-chan?" the other male pipes up when he knows volleyball's a dead-end topic.

A chill skitters along Washio's dark skin. "Don't call him that."

Konoha grins again. "I take it you have, otherwise you wouldn't be so open to letting me shadow you in your classes all day long."

Maybe. Even brief dates with Onaga put Washio in a good mood that lasts for days.

Konoha inhales and exhales, but he halts his teasing for now. He even leans back in the seat across from Washio and indulges in people-watching, and Washio peeks at the blond.

He knows Konoha loves to pry into his friends' lives—it has to do with his penchant for knowing a little bit of everything (that jack-of-all-trades quality, Komi calls it)—but Konoha also hasn't stopped studying Washio and Onaga since he first guessed it and asked Washio plainly if the two were dating. And, frankly, Washio's glad Konoha knew before he even said anything.

He looks away before those dark gold eyes rest on him again, and his mind wanders from his Chinese lesson in front of him as Konoha finally behaves and takes manga out of his messenger bag to read. It's odd, really, to think this is how far they've come.

It's odder to think that, years ago, he once wondered if Konoha's attention meant something else.

The thought makes Washio crinkle his nose as if he's eaten something that turned. He's not fond of the memory, but, at the time, Washio wasn't used to someone simply making up their mind to like him and befriend him. And Konoha, who's a fast learner when it comes to reading people, picked up on Washio's confusion and set him straight very nicely when the gym was empty except for the two of them cleaning up in first year: "I want to be your friend. I don't want to date you, dude."

The thing was, his bluntness didn't hurt. Washio didn't have a clue back then about who he wanted to like romantically if he even wanted to, but it mattered more to him that Konoha cemented their friendship by, basically, outlining what it meant.

After all, with that cleared up, he gave his focus over to volleyball and became a regular the next year.

The year after, Onaga joined. And isn't that kind of the point?

After all, everything's better with Onaga.

* * *

Of course there's no Onaga during Golden Week, but that's to be expected. Fukurodani would be ridiculous not to hold a Golden Week training camp.

But May almost disappears before Washio has another opportunity to see the thriving vice-captain. He misses not having to tell the people around him how he's feeling or exactly what his opinion is. He misses Onaga's chatter filling in the not unwelcomed silence between them. He misses their growing height gap and getting to look up into Onaga's eyes with a nonverbal request that Onaga answers happily to by kissing him.

He just— _he misses Onaga_.

Washio looks forward to their outing today, because he had no classes and slept in and because Onaga had only a half-day and no club meeting after. So it's a rare Saturday to themselves, and he can't wait to have those eyes rest on him. He sits that much straighter on the train to Onaga's neighborhood, too excited and knowing he'll calm down shortly because Washio might not be a boisterous person like Bokuto or even Konoha, but Onaga's always been a calming presence around him.

That said, the quiet fellow attempts to compose himself before his stop comes around, and he does so by thinking over these last several weeks.

Two Saturdays (if it's not ambitious to count today already) to themselves, spent walking half the city and window-shopping and eating at Washio's favorite food carts because Onaga's not picky.

A visit to Fukurodani at lunchtime at least once a week, sometimes twice, and only sometimes interrupting Kamui's thirst for lunchtime soccer.

Two nights a week grabbing a bite after club, sometimes a real meal but more often than not a light bite so Onaga can still go home and have a proper supper.

And three Sunday suppers at Onaga's family home, because Onaga's parents are very much like their son and find Washio interesting but study him in a way that Onaga doesn't, as if Washio's the Eighth Wonder of the World (but at least Washio can handle it since Konoha studied him the same way for the first four days after he figured the couple out).

As these weeks fly by, Washio's struck by Onaga growing up before his eyes, even if only in little ways. Onaga's figuring out how comfortable he is with taking charge, and it's probably Akaashi's dependency on him in the vice-captain role that Washio's got to thank. From dictating little addendums in the routes they walk to showing his annoyances with his teammates when they're interrupted at lunchtime to wearing his heart on his sleeve when they're out without demanding the PDA that Washio finds far too embarrassing to engage in, Onaga…is not only finding his own rhythm. He's getting more comfortable in his own skin.

A funny memory strikes Washio as he disembarks from the train, to just a few months ago, when Onaga still looked so unsure of himself. It's almost hard to believe, but there were quite a few times when Washio thought he imagined Onaga tearing his eyes away too quickly. Maybe sometimes guiltily.

Washio never did press very hard to find out what troubled Onaga then.

But should he have? It was only for a spell, and Onaga is back to being himself. He's not as bashful as he was when he started high school, he's maturing, but there's never been the slightest of flickers of that… _fretful_ Onaga.

Huh. Would it be bad to bring it up now? …probably, considering their date.

The brief gloom the memory shadows him with fades as he takes the right onto Onaga's street and spies Onaga pulling the gate behind him at the same time. Washio raises a hand to wave, and Onaga picks his head up, and— "Is that a _black eye_?!"

Onaga grins, winces and gingerly touches the puffy, purpled skin around his right eye, and closes the distance Washio jogs to him in a mere two strides. "It is, I'm fine, and 'hello' to you, too, Washio-senpai."

But the older boy's mind is a blank slate. "You didn't say anything in our emails last night. If I'd known, I would've come up with another way to spend our day off."

"I know, which is why I kept quiet. Plus," he adds in a timid, apologetic tone that is very much Onaga, "I admit I wondered what your reaction would be." He doesn't kiss Washio, but he bends a little to rest his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I don't think I've ever seen you so stunned. Or worried. Sorry." He nudges Washio's shoulder until they begin to walk away from his house.

"You really don't want to stay home today?" It'd be one thing if it were the middle of winter; a hat pulled down low and a scarf wrapped too many times could take the focus off Onaga's face. But summer's right around the corner, and Washio gestures to their jeans and short-sleeved shirts to make his point.

"It's harmless, Washio-senpai. If anyone's bothered and rude enough to ask, I can honestly answer it's a sports injury."

Washio furrows his brow as they approach a main drag and wait for the light to change.

Onaga does a double-take at him and then steps back from the curb with Washio. "Of course leading into your next question. It happened last night, in the middle of blocking drills. Kamui-senpai spiked the ball too hard, and I couldn't duck fast enough." He laughs at himself. "Although it was the best outcome, otherwise his brother would probably be out with a concussion. That would've been worse—Kamui-senpai's confidence would be shaky, and we'd be a down a libero. Akaashi-senpai and I both agree Chibi Kamui has better chemistry with our current regular lineup than Tsubasa, so we were thinking of starting him in a few practice games. No offense to Komi-senpai, though."

Doubtful Komi would even care, since he often griped to Washio and the other third years that Fukurodani was stuck with someone "subpar" like Tsubasa once Komi graduated. But that's not a worry Washio has. He almost voices his next thought…but he realizes the futility. This is what it's like after all, isn't it? The physical distance between Washio and Onaga means Washio's got to expect surprises like this sometimes. Although—

A quick look at Onaga as the younger boy ushers them across the street is enough to remind Washio that Onaga can handle it. He's really handling himself well.

When Washio continues to stare when they slow to a stop a block from the crepe stand Washio knows Onaga secretly loves, Onaga smiles, and it's as if his eye is perfectly fine.

"What?" he asks, a chuckle in his tone.

"You're cool, Onaga."

Full-on, fire-truck red flushes his skin, from his collarbones peeking out from the collar of his blue tee, up his neck, past his ears, and maybe all the way to the roots of his hair. Washio's seen this before—not on Onaga, even when they confessed to each other, but on Bokuto several times, when Akaashi would say something misleading (by mistake, but Washio and Konoha and the rest of the third years suspected Akaashi more often than not knew full well what he was saying). But where Bokuto gaped and pointed wildly at Akaashi like "DIDJA SEE THAT?! DIDJA HEAR THAT?! MY EYES AND EARS DON'T BELIEVE THAT CAME OUT OF MY AKAASHI!" Onaga grabs one of Washio's wrists and guides the two of them under a nearby store's awning, away from the sun and hidden behind an outdoor display because today's too nice a May day not to employ outdoor marketing. He boldly tucks his head into the crook of Washio's neck, and a pitiful mewling sound that vaguely resembles an embarrassed "Washio _-san_ …!" pours from Onaga's mouth. His breath is hot on Washio's nape.

Washio bites back a laugh and pats his boyfriend's head, brushing his fingers through the short, cocoa-colored bristles a smidge.

That does the trick. Onaga calms down, though he straightens up slowly, clearly longing for Washio's hand to remind where it is. His gaze holds Washio's. "Wha… What was that, all of a sudden?"

Washio purses his lips. "An honest summation," he concludes.

A dusting of color remains on his cheeks, but Onaga laughs, and he pulls them back out into the current of bodies on the sidewalk. "Yeah… I…wasn't very cool before. But I'm glad you think so now."

A cock of his head and a frown convey Washio's discomfort with that attitude. And Onaga knows it, because his shoulders slacken a fraction, and he walks closer to Washio, to speak more softly.

"You handled life after the Spring High last school year far better than I did," he starts.

"A symptom of getting used to attending it each year," Washio points out.

"Maybe." Onaga stuns Washio yet again by bypassing the crepe stand and heading for that Thai cart that's new to the area but has some of the best and spiciest veggie dishes that the taciturn owl prefers. Onaga orders green curry for himself and guesses correctly in getting the vegan pad thai for Washio, though Washio puts his foot down and pays for lunch (because it's one thing to let Onaga take the lead in some ways, but this thing is Washio's come hell or high water).

They stand off to the side, waiting for their orders to be up. Washio waits, too, for Onaga to continue.

"After January, I…thought you seemed pretty optimistic about us," Onaga forces. He exhales, and it's almost a sigh. "And I couldn't feel that same way. I…" His words are a garbled, mumbled mess that Washio couldn't hear even in an empty classroom.

"Onaga," he prods.

"I felt like a pastime," he repeats miserably.

Washio blinks. And, yet, he…finds he's not offended by the truth. If anything, he's—he's _relieved_. Of course it's not great that he made Onaga feel that way for any duration of time, but he's relieved Onaga is honest with him now. There really haven't been many chances for secrets between them yet, but Washio finds he's comfortable with this kind of eventual honesty so long as they do, indeed, keep communicating. Though he wonders just exactly what Onaga means by "pastime," and he catches Onaga's arm when the younger teen turns to grab their food as it's called.

Onaga gives him a tiny smile, half sad, and hurries to the pickup window anyway. When he returns, he motions for them to sit at one of the foldup table-and-chair setups that dot the sidewalk here by the cluster of various food carts and stands. They dig in, Washio halfheartedly, and Onaga bumps Washio's left calf with the toe of his shoe under the table. "It's not a big deal anymore, promise."

Washio sticks a forkful of vegetables in his mouth with slouching, tense shoulders and a dry look he typically reserves for Konoha's crap.

That makes Onaga duck his eyes and study his food intensely (ah, the return of Bashful Onaga). "No, it's just— I was being silly. Not cool at all. I…feel bad that I didn't trust not only in your feelings for me but in my own feelings for you. Everyone had their plans, and you seemed so clear that yours included me, but I felt so uncertain." A minute passes with him pushing his curry around its container with his spoon, and Washio nearly thinks that's where the explanation ends. But then Onaga picks his head up, and there's no trace of sadness in his smile now. His smile is big, bright, showing teeth—he's happy and _comfortable_. "I don't feel that way anymore, though. The past few months have showed your resolve, and that's given me a lot of strength. And plenty to be happy about," he adds with a chuckle. "I now know I was wrong then. And I've never been so happy to be so wrong!"

They eat, and Washio thinks it's the heat of the sun beating down on him that makes his neck and face burn warmly. He pointedly ignores the snippet of Onaga's grin he sees out of the corner of his eye while he focuses on his food, pointedly ignores that grin that wonders if he's responsible for the flush creeping up Washio's skin. But that's all the ignoring Washio does.

Because there's no ignoring Onaga, not really. Not when his life is so much _better_ with Onaga in it.

* * *

Summer's in full swing now, and their time together is going to be interrupted again, but that's to be expected, and at least the entire summer is not out of their grasp. With the Interhigh behind Fukurodani (victoriously, Washio likes to correct every time he thinks of the still-forlorn Itachiyama that never recovered from its loss to Karasuno back in January and so made for a predictable loss to Fukurodani this June) and the semester nearing its end, Onaga's busy prepping for another joint training camp before the official summer break. So that means fewer chances for him and Washio to go out properly, but he jumps on every opportunity to walk home together, and Washio thinks of it as an early birthday present to himself to collect Onaga after nearly every practice.

"I feel so pampered lately," Onaga jokes, leaning down to be nearer to Washio as the alum waits for him outside the gym.

Washio turns his head and hopes the darkness outside hides his face in shadow so he doesn't give away how happy Onaga's proximity makes him. "It's for both of us. I have midterms, too," he states. Although, yes, this is a way to relax, they both know neither of them is particularly worried about their studies.

Onaga waves to Yamiji-sensei and Akaashi over his shoulder, and then he slips his duffel bag over his head. He grabs his outdoor sneakers and sits on the door stoop to change shoes. "By you and by my team, too. Chibi Kamui's been looking after me a lot since he feels his brother's been picking on me in club—you know, too many wayward spikes and such." Onaga puts his good sneakers' soles together and zips them into his bag, and he follows Washio off the step. "It's strange still. Being a senpai myself this year," he thinks aloud.

This time, Washio doesn't feel the envy he did before because pride in Akaashi and Onaga's Fukurodani VBC swells more in his chest. He doesn't even feel jealousy when he glimpses behind them back into the gym and catches the look of longing that tiny libero, Chibi Kamui, aims at Onaga's back, because Washio's best equipped to understand why someone would be attracted to Onaga. And it's not just that he knows Onaga best.

The couple enjoys their short stroll to the train station, and they ride the same line together, Onaga's recounting of the day filling their quiet. Though Onaga stops to wonder why Washio gets off at his stop with him when Washio's got to switch lines to head home, Washio simply says he'll head back after he's seen his boyfriend to his door. So Onaga talks more of plans for the camp and plans for vacation and plans for August Twenty-Ninth that don't include teammates, friends, or family. And Washio listens, even if his mind makes a small, not completely unrelated detour.

It's not about knowing each other best or only liking each other best. Washio has had the time to mull over Onaga's revelation, and he's come to his own conclusion about how Onaga got over his doubting their feelings for each other:

They each have a talent for loving one another that no one else can copy.

And, Washio muses as Onaga wonders aloud if his parents would look the other way if the two of them went away for the weekend for the older owl's nineteenth birthday, someday Washio will tell Onaga this love isn't a pastime, something to do and enjoy because they can. It really is a talent, because these feelings are something to nurture because they and only they have them.

See? It really is better—only means something—when it's Onaga and him.

(And, taking a cue from Onaga's bolder side, Washio is brave himself for a moment and decides as they turn onto Onaga's street that a bit of hand-holding isn't all that bad, no, of course it's not, especially when it's Onaga, _because_ it's Onaga at his side….)

**Author's Note:**

> FIN! 8D I had a relatively clear idea in mind of how this one was supposed to go, but, with how "Pastime" ended (because I originally sketched these two ideas at the same time), I realized Onaga had to come out and present the problem so that Washio had the proper chance to reply. And he did! So sweetly, too. Things are always subtle when I write from Washio's POV (same goes for writing from Matsukawa's POV for me, *lol*), so showing the changes—really, the growth—in their relationship was important here. And a lot occurred, even. It was fun to mention both birthdays (Onaga's on 4/14 and Washio's on 8/29), and this was the first time I gave any real consideration to owl OCs (if you've read some of my Karasuno or esp my Seijou fics, you already know I have fairly detailed OCs for Yahaba's and Ennoshita's year and below), but I like them. And Akaashi being captain and deciding late in the game to drag Onaga into the spotlight with him felt right—Akaashi deffo feels like the type to cling to a bit of familiarity, so Onaga had to be his #2 since he already knows how well they work together. =w= These two fics, though, do put me in mind of my Matsuwatas, "Lonely Child" and "Content Adult," for giving each half of the pairing his say but also for studying how each views their relationship. Although, in execution, the two sets of fics are otherwise markedly different, even if primarily because of the difference in personalities (though, BOY, do I like my quiet types… Mattsun, Wasshi… Aone, though I have yet to write a pair of Aofuta fics like this XD). I do love the various conclusions Washio makes, though. And Konoha! Washikono is cute, but I adore their brOTP; Konoha is a good friend. And Washio Konoha-sitting was fun to write. -w- As for future Washinagas… AHHHH Idk. Ideas hit randomly, altho I'm tempted to write about that getaway weekend for Washio's bday. ;P Onaga's becoming even more handsome, too…! (Tho boy's gotta stop growing. I think, by the end of "Pastime"/"Talent," he's, like, 6'5" or 6'6" now, whoops.) Final thoughts: Some headcanons turned up here (Washio being PDA-averse, Washinaga's eventual honesty thing) that originated in the universe set up in "Unhandsome Men"/"Simple People," and I just. Those were my first Washinagas, and you should rly go read them if you need more Washinaga in your life. -w-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other [HQ!] fics, too, if you liked this! And go read "Pastime" if you haven't already! :3
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D


End file.
